What Do I Do?
by felicialovescats
Summary: High school AU - Arthur had been dating with Alfred for quite a while but didn't want to tell anybody that they're lovers. Alfred got angry and left him. Arthur was devastated and lost until he got an idea from Francis. He's going to get Alfred back, even if he had to sing to the whole crowd!


**Just a warning in front. I started this last year and only able to finish it today. So, it might be a little bit strange. But I promise you I worked hard on this (procrastination is just so hard to procrastinate don't you think?) so yeah...**

**Enjoy! And if you have any complaints, do it nicely, k? :P**

**PS: this was previously named Whattaya want from me, but I used the song's lyrics in the fic so it broke some rules. I've changed it now, and the new 'song' is all mine.**

**To catspats31: Yeah, thanks for telling me. I've changed it now, so hopefully it's alright now? :)**

* * *

'Ngh...We shouldn't be doing this here...'Arthur mumbled into Alfred's mouth, protesting weakly. 'They are still outside...'

They were kissing in the school president's room, on the president's work table. Arthur was sitting on the table while Alfred was leaning against him; his tongue explored the other's mouth freely.

Arthur tried pushing Alfred away. 'Alfred...stop...' He placed both his hands on Alfred's chest and blushed when he felt Alfred's warm body temperature. He moved away shyly. 'People are going to se us...'

'But your body language said "fuck me senseless", Artie.' Alfred whispered and continued kissing Arthur, this time on his neck, making a hickey on Arthur's soft delicate skin. Arthur bit back a moan.

A second later Alfred's mouth was at Arthur's ear. 'Don't. Let me hear your voice...don't keep it...'

'Alfred...' Arthur's brain shut itself down as he felt another light kiss on his ear, then a tongue, licking his earlobe. All the while Alfred's body came closer to Arthur's, radiating heat. 'Alfred...'

'Mmm... call my name...I like it when you use that tone towards me...' Alfred commented as his hands went to Arthur's clothes and started undoing the buttons. His hand flattened out on Arthur's chest, tracing random patterns while his mouth was busy leaving his mark on Arthur's skin.

Arthur found his hands in Alfred's hair, pulling him closer. His feet were around Alfred's waist. Alfred's body was so close to Arthur, and he felt something...

'You're hard.' Arthur's words got out before he registered them in his mind. Alfred gave out a soft chuckle upon hearing Arthur.

'Of course. How shouldn't I be when you are this sexy? Besides,' Alfred used his knees to nudge Arthur's groin. 'You are too.' While enjoying the blush on the Brit's face, Alfred made his way to the other's nipples. He gave one of them a lick and Arthur let out a moan. He arched his back towards Alfred. '_Alfred...'_

There's a knock on the door. 'Arthur?' Both of them paused and looked at the door.

Arthur's brain suddenly started functioning again as he now realised where he was and what he was doing. He gave a glare at Alfred but he was ignored.

'Yes, Angélique?' Arthur was worried whether she will open the door or not. But his logical mind told him that the student council members never opened his door if he didn't say come in. But he was still worried if today was a special case...

'Hmp!' Arthur bit his lips at the sudden _pleasure _he felt. He glared down at Alfred who had undo Arthur's trousers and was now nudging at his erection through the rest of the clothing with his tongue. Alfred winked at Arthur's glare but didn't stop what he was doing.

'Um...Francis asked if you want to take a break and eat lunch together?' Angelique asked, a little worried as she had heard weird noises from Arthur and from his office. 'Are you okay Arthur? Should I come in?'

'NO!' Arthur shouted. _Let you in and see Alfred giving me a blowjob?! _Yes, Alfred had released Arthur's erection and was now giving it _extra _attention. Arthur gripped hard on the edge of the table while trying to keep his moans as quiet as possible. He gave another glare at Alfred and was ignored again.

'Tell Francis..._urm_...I won't go..._hah_...to eat...I will have lunch..._tsss_...here...' Arthur barely managed to say.

'Um...if you say so...' Angelique hesitated.

'Just go!' Arthur yelled. Alfred was now deep-throating him and it felt _so good _that he might come anytime...

'Okay...' She said and left, just in time to miss Arthur's quietened yell as he came into Alfred's mouth. Arthur watched as Alfred took some tissue papers and spit his cum out.

'You git! She could have opened the door and see us!' Arthur hush-yelled at Alfred, fearing that there might still be somebody outside the room.

'Don't worry. I've already locked the door.' Alfred assured him. Then he eyed Arthur. His face was flushed, his uniform unbuttoned and his pants undone to his knees. 'I won't let anybody see you like this, Artie. You are all mine.' He kissed Arthur tenderly on his cheek and rubbed their foreheads together.

Usually Arthur would protest, or say anything else. But strangely he didn't. Instead, he just smiled and pulled himself closer to Alfred. 'Yes, I'm all yours, and you are all mine...'

* * *

After a round of sex on the couch in the school president's room, Alfred laid himself beside Arthur on the couch ( Arthur made sure to have bought a couch that was just the right size for them to lay side by side and do _stuff _on it), cuddling Arthur.

'Hei Artie?'

'Hmm?' He used to hate the nickname, but after multiples of ignored threat to abandon that nickname, he finally surrendered to Alfred and accepted the name.

'When are you gonna tell them about, you know, us?' Alfred asked innocently and mentally sighed as he felt Arthur's body tensed up-as he expected.

Arthur twisted his body so that he was facing Alfred. 'What do you mean?' He automatically acted dumb. It was a reflex now, what's with all those similar questions from Alfred.

'Don't act stupid, Artie. Ya know what I mean.' Alfred rolled his eyes. His head was prompted up by his hand so he was looking down at Arthur. 'Us. In a relationship. It's been three months since we got together. Don't you think it's time to let others know?'

'I... I...' Arthur stammered. 'I'll think about it.' He finally answered. But in the heart e knew that he'll never get this all out in the open. He didn't want to tell anybody about his relationship with Alfred. Never.

And somehow, Alfred knew it too, or rather, he understood _Arthur. _So he just sighed and pulled Arthur into his arms and held him tight. Arthur snuggled into Alfred's warm embrace, making himself more comfortable and closed his eyes.

He was about to drift off when he heard Alfred whispered into his ear. 'I'll let you off this time, Arthur. But the next time I ask, you better give me your answer.'

Arthur gave a tiny nod. When Alfred used his full name when they are obviously alone, it always means that he is serious.

Alfred sighed again. They drifted to sleep, Arthur safely in Alfred's arms.

Arthur didn't know this was the last time they shared a place to sleep for some time.

* * *

Arthur Kirkland. The school president. Ask any student about him and you'll be given a lot of adjective. Stuck-up, mean, grumpy, pessimist, strict...

He is also very capable in being the president, so no one's complaining about that. He is organised, a very good leader. But not a good sociable person.

On the other hand, Alfred F. Jones. The school football star. Ask any student about him and you'll also be given a lot of adjective. Smart, cool, handsome, out-going, cheerful...

All girls in the school adore him. All guys in the school respect him. Well, all except one guy... Arthur.

They fought at the first time meeting each other. And it didn't just stop there. Their bickering and fights at each other lasted for three years until one day they stopped. It was great news to the school as they really can't stand the two most famous people in the school fighting each other. But the peace doesn't last long. A week later, the bickering started again. Only this time, it had a different taste to it. Instead of insults and disgust, sometimes there were just mild annoyance and some (if not little) affection. And that week happened three months ago.

At that week the two had come to their feelings of love towards each other. Neither of them thought it was returned so it was a pleasant surprise for both of them that it did. And thus, they had been together since.

Only, Alfred had always wondered why Arthur told him to never tell anybody about them. It's not that embarrassing, right? But whenever he brought this up, Arthur either changed the topic or just answered some questions and avoided the most important ones. Then he will distract him. It was only afterwards that Alfred realised Arthur had never answers his questions straightforwardly or indirectly.

'_Why don't you tell them?'_

'_Why are we hiding?'_

_Why can't we announce this whole relationship between us?'_

It's all those 'why's that Arthur had avoided. And when he was asked, Alfred noticed that Arthur had guilt and _is that disgust? ..._in his eyes. He had never answered these type of questions.

But that's all Alfred wanted to know the answers of.

'_Why can't you tell me why?'_

Or rather, the main question is...

'_Why _won't_ you tell me?'_

* * *

The feeling of doubt that Alfred had about Arthur when he won't tell him _anything _was an everyday pressure to Alfred. Only that this day, it was worse than before.

In the morning Alfred was walking to his class while talking to his brother Matthew. From far away, Alfred could see Arthur, Francis ( the vice-president) and Angelique (the secretary) walking towards them. Alfred's subconscious always followed Arthur, so it's no surprise that he stopped his conversation with his brother and stared at the Brit as they got closer.

Francis and Angelique had greeted both of them as they had taken some classes together(they are the same year) but Arthur had just went past them without a word. If it wasn't for that bashful glance Alfred received from Arthur, he would have thought that he was invisible to Arthur. And really, that wasn't what he expected after a great sex yesterday.

And, just the night before he had dreamt about Arthur leaving him, so he was a bit paranoid. _Okay, maybe more than just _a bit. Anyways. Thus that gesture, or rather the lack of it hit Alfred very hard.

After school Alfred had all but ran into the student's council room and into Arthur's room without acknowledging the others in the main room. He slammed the door close and banged his hands on Arthur's table. Arthur jumped on the contact of Alfred's hands and his table. 'Alfred?'

'What was that?' Alfred yelled.

'Alfred, be quiet, don't yell.' Arthur frowned and put down his pen. 'What's what?' He intended to let Alfred rant for a while before dismissing him but one glance at Alfred made him change his mind. Alfred's face was red in anger – one emotion which rarely appears on Alfred's face.

'What's what?! I tell you what's what! What the hell is up with you this morning?!' Alfred yelled at Arthur, his emotions boiled with fury. 'Huh? Can't even say a hello? Or a good morning? No! You just walked past me! What the freakin' hell are you thinking?!'

'I ... I just didn't want to bicker or anything...' Arthur frowned. _So this is what it's about? Something so trivial? _ 'And keep your volume down! There're others outside!' Arthur hissed at Alfred.

'Fuck them! And what do you mean by _didn't want to bicker?!_' Alfred threw his hands up in the air, gesturing furiously. 'Why would we bicker?!'

'Because we usually do...'

'You could have said a hello or something! Or a wave of your hand! How can we fight with that?!' Alfred paced around the room, frowning. He was frustrated that he didn't even acknowledge him that morning!

Arthur stood up. 'Alfred, stop moving! Why are you so angry for? I've walked past you like this morning a few times before and you didn't say a thing!' _Why was he so frustrated about it today?_

'Why am I so angry?! Why don't you tell me why you'd never tell the others' here he gestured at the door. 'About us?! Why don't you want other people to know about us?!' He glared at the Brit, and stopped walking around. Instead, he stood in front of the other, using his height to its full advantage. He was taller than Arthur.

'I...what...what does that have to do with anything?!' Arthur was shocked by the sudden change of topic.

'It had to do with everything!' Alfred bellowed. 'You not telling them make me feel uncomfortable! Why? Why won't you tell them that we are together?! Are you ashamed of me? Is that it?!'

'No...' Arthur shook his head. 'NO!' He slammed his hands on the table as he yelled.

'Then what? You ashamed of our relationship?!'

'Of course not! What do you want me to do?!' Arthur yelled as he glared at Alfred. 'What more do you want me to do?!' He repeated.

'What do I want you to do?! I want you to tell me what is the matter with _you_! Tell me so I can help fix this!' He gestured to himself and Arthur as he said this. 'If you never say why you don't want to make this known, how can I know?!' Alfred went to Arthur and grabbed his shoulders. His tone turned from demanding to pleading. 'Please...tell me why!'

'I...' Arthur saw those blue eyes and felt so bad... He wanted to tell, he really did. But what if Alfred left him because of that reason?! Or worse, hate him? He cannot risk it. 'I can't tell. It's too embarrassing and disgusting.' He lowered his head and muttered.

'What?!' Alfred threw his hands up in desperation. 'Is it that bad? Is it worse than the first date when I brought you a bouquet of roses? Or when I had to hold you to go to sleep after a ghost movie?!'

Arthur shook his head. He heard Alfred taking a deep breath. 'So you won't tell me? Not now?'

Arthur shook his head again.

'You know what? Fine.' Alfred sighed. He backed away from Arthur. 'If you don't wanna tell me, don't _ever _tell me. Forget this. I'm breaking up with you.' Alfred waved dismissively and went to the door. He pushed it open.

Francis and the others that were in that room acted normal, but all of them knew they had listened in. Alfred didn't care. He walked to the main door.

'Wait! Alfred!' Arthur ran to him and grabbed his hand. He had totally ignored the others. The others looked curiously at the couple.

'What? Are you gonna say it now?' Alfred looked down to the blonde, using his height to its full advantage.

'I...'

'You hesitated.' Alfred's voice was so cold it froze Arthur's heart. 'I guess this is goodbye, then.' He pulled his hand away from Arthur and took off.

'ALFRED!' Arthur watched as Alfred left. His sight became fuzzy as he felt water on his cheek. His legs couldn't support his weight all of a sudden as they went weak. He knelt down on the floor, eyes still at the door, wishing for Alfred to come back and say that he was only kidding.

But he never did come back.

Arthur was on the floor, crying his heart out until somebody (he vaguely remembered long blonde hair, perhaps it was Francis) pulled him up and led him back to his room.

* * *

Arthur had the tendency to sleep after he cried. So sleep he did. He woke up to voices that was very familiar to him, but not of the one that he had dreamt of.

'Francis, is he okay?'

'I do not know. Even as a childhood friend, I've never seen him cried before...'

'And what was it with Alfred and their yelling? They sounded like couples...'

'And I heard him saying something about breaking up?'

'Erg...' Arthur sat up, his head spinning. The headache also happens when he cries. He felt dried tears on his face and eyes. He rubbed them off as he looked across the room that he recognised as his.

Francis, Elizaveta, Angelique and Kiku was there looking concerned at him. It was them talking just now, Arthur realised. If he wasn't still in dazed from the stuff that had happened, he would be so embarrassed to have let them see him cry.

'Hei, mon ami. Are you alright? Francis came to him. He put a hand on his shoulder and from the first time Arthur didn't move away from him. He always avoided Francis but now… it's a special situation.

'I'm fine, frog.' His voice sounded hoarse. Must be all that sobbing and crying. 'Just fine.'

Angelique went towards Arthur. 'So what's with you and Alfred just now?' She asked, purely curious. But it was the wrong answer to be asked at this time.

'Alfred…I…' Arthur fumbled over his words. 'We… we broke up…' Slowly the words registered in Arthur's mind. Tears were forming in his eyes as he remembered the harsh expression and cold voice that Alfred had never used towards him before. And it made him cried. 'He… broke up with me!'

Arthur pulled his legs up to his chest (he realised that he was in the couch in his room – the one that he had made love with Alfred…) and buried his face on his knees. He started sobbing. He did not care if he had ruined his reputation as the strict, emotion-less school president towards the others. All he cared was _Alfred's gone, Alfred's gone…_

'Uh…' Angelique looked shocked at the sudden outburst. She looked apologetically towards the other three. Elizaveta came to Arthur and hugged him. Arthur leaned to her hug.

'It's okay, Arthur. Why don't you tell us what'd happened and we'll try to help out?'

* * *

Arthur told them everything. From how they got together, how their love life was (minus the sex in-between), and how Alfred suddenly got mad at him today. He smiled as he told them about the first kiss and their love confession. He cried more when he fought with Alfred for the first time, which was also about him not willing to tell anyone else that they were together. Finally he was done and when he thought about the face of Alfred when he left.

Francis and the other three looked at each other as Arthur sobs decreased into tiny hiccups here and there. Francis turned to Arthur. 'So, do you mind telling us why you didn't want anybody to find out about you two?' He just asked but he didn't expect any answers. If he didn't want to tell Alfred, there was a high chance that he won't tell us. But it was necessary for them to know to help Arthur.

As expected, Arthur kept quiet. _Should he say it or not?_

'Come on, Arthur. You have to say it sooner or later. We need to know for us to help you.' Francis urged.

'I... am disgusted by myself.' Arthur finally relented and said. He hugged his legs. 'I loved Alfred very much... I wanted him to be mine. All mine. If I had him, told everybody that he's mine, nobody will come near him and take him away from me. But I can't do that!' He wiped away the tears on his face with the back of his hand. 'He'll get mad at me! So I can't tell the others about us or else Alfred would know how... how _disgusting _I and my thoughts are... '

'And if I told everybody about us, they would concentrate on Alfred and he won't be able to concentrate on me!' He quietly yelled, not trusting his voice to be any louder. 'He will be distracted by them and all the rumours. He will get frustrated but he won't release it at me. He's too kind. But then _I'll _get frustrated. We'll clash and I'll lose him forever!'

Francis gaped. _This isn't the Arthur I know. Arthur's confident and egoistic. But this guy here is so... I can't even think of a word! _He squatted down to Arthur. 'Arthur... this is not you. You are always so confident of yourself.' Francis muttered. He wasn't one to just break down... Francis had seen him being hit and bullied by at least five guys who were older and stronger than him and he just taunted them until he had to go to the hospital for some injuries from their fights.

But this... This he can't understand.

'If you had wanted for something for years and only just got it for a year and now that most important thing is gone... HOW WOULD YOU FEEL, DAMN IT?!' Arthur glared at Francis with blood-shot eyes and yelled. 'Who cares about fucking _being yourself _when the one that you desired the most is leaving you?!'

Elizaveta glared at Francis but he just shrugged. He didn't know that speaking his thoughts out loud will do this! Arthur had even cussed in front of others – which he had never done since he found out about the word 'gentleman'. He was obviously affected by this.

And god! He and Alfred were really together?! Unbelievable!

Elizaveta went to Arthur and hugged him without another thought. Her warm shoulder was under Arthur's chin. He struggled, not wanting to be comforted but the Hungarian insisted. She learned martial arts so she had more strength than a normal woman. She easily held Arthur in place.

She let the Brit dry his tears with her clothes as they all waited for him to cool down again.

* * *

It was quite a while but finally Arthur calmed down again. He slowly raised up his head, whispering to Elizaveta's ear a 'thank you'. Elizaveta smiled and let him go.

'Calm now?'

Arthur had the decency to blush. 'Yeah… sorry for troubling you all. I can deal with this by myself. You all can leave now.' He shifted to stand up and immediately fell down again - his legs were numb all over. If it wasn't Kiku who noticed how wobbly he was, his face would have kissed the ground.

'Thanks...' Arthur muttered to the Japanese as he, with Kiku's help, slowly made his way to the couch near them.

'What do you mean we can just leave?' Francis demanded as they all moved closer to Arthur.

'What I said, leave. I can deal with this. You all have enough troubles of your own.' Arthur rubbed his face, not facing the others.

'Now look here, Kirkland.' Elizaveta stomped her way towards Arthur. She placed her hands on both of his cheeks and forced him to look at her. 'If you think that we are going to just leave you like this you're wrong. Knowing you and Alfred, neither of you two will apologize and the sexual tension will be so intense we can't even be in the same room as you two.' She said, and was supported by the other three.

'But...'

'No buts. If you want us to leave, before that, you need to tell us about your plans of making up with Alfred.' Elizaveta said.

'I...don't have a plan yet...' Arthur admitted quietly.

_Knew it..._

'Well, first things first, you need to tell Alfred everything that you have said to us just now. He needed to know.' Angelique said, sitting down a few paces away from Arthur. She got a feeling that this will be a very long conversation.

Arthur jumped away, his reactions immediate after her opinion. 'No! He'll hate me!' He shook his head repeatedly. 'He'll despise me. He'll think that I'm disgusting! He'll...'

'He'll be angry if you don't tell him anything. Arthur, calm down and really use your brain!' Elizaveta rolled her eyes as she said to the pacing Brit. 'Besides, even if he will be angry, you still have to let him know!'

Arthur paused, his brows furrowed as he thought about everything. Then he nodded. 'Yeah, he should know...' A second later he was frantically shaking his head. 'But he will not answer my calls! We had a fight once and he won't answer my calls for a week until I apologized and offered to have wild sex...' He blushed.

'Wow, Arthur. TMI!' Angelique yelled, jumping away blushing furiously. But the other three just looked interested.

'Anyways, he won't listen to me! He'll never listen to me when he's angry at me...' Arthur sighed and scratched his head. 'Maybe I should just give up... We had been fighting a lot lately anyway...' He tugged at his shirt, looking very sad.

'No! Don't just give up, Arthur-san!' Kiku exclaimed as loud as he can be. 'You cannot just give up like this!'

'Yeah, it's not like you to just give up...' Angelique pursed her lips and muttered.

'But what can I do to have him back again? He was so angry just now that I'm afraid that...' Arthur looked away, fighting tears that came up yet again. 'I'm afraid that he will never look at me again, or talk to me...'

The others kept silent, thinking about any ways for them to be able to help Arthur. Even though Arthur might sometimes be a bastard towards them but that doesn't mean that he was not respected and loved. He is hard-working, responsible guy and everybody (excepts for the bad students that loved to make trouble for Arthur and the teachers) loved him.

'Hei, wait a minute.' Angelique suddenly said. They all looked at her. 'The prom is a week and few days away.' The prom was mainly for the graduates but the rest of the students can join in the fun.

'Oh? And what? Have Arthur confess there?' Francis asked, and received a nodded in return. He rubbed his chin. 'It could work…'

'But it'll be weird for Arthur to just get on the stage to confess.' Kiku pointed out. 'The prom will be full of loud music and students dancing. We can't have Arthur just suddenly pops out like that…'

'Not to say that when _Arthur _confessed and Alfred just runs away, it'll be totally embarrassing.' Arthur added. 'And it is also very weird for you guys to just talk like I'm not here.'

'Hehe…'

'But you are right. We can't have you standing there and shout 'I Love You's like some stupid drunk person. Alfred will think that you are drunk. And it'll definitely ruin your image as the school president.' Francis sighed as he looked at Arthur. He was his friend, even though they fought a lot and always threw insults at each other. He was that low as to make Arthur embarrassed himself in front of practically the whole school.

It was then that he remembered something about this dear friend of his when they were younger. 'By the way, when we were younger, Arthur, we used to enjoy rock and jazz, those stuff right?'

Arthur glanced at his old friend. 'Yeah… We loved music of all kinds, not just rock. Why?'

'And I remember that when we were still in a band, you are the one who wrote the lyrics as well as the song, right? Then we perform it together, us with Gil and Antonio.'

'You write songs?!' Elizaveta looked pleasantly surprised as she turned to Arthur and asked. She never thought that someone like Arthur would seriously enjoy music. He, before this whole ruckus, made her think that all his life was just work, work, and work.

'I used to, Elizaveta. But I am not sure if I still have it in me. It's been too long and I am always preoccupied with my work.' He said kindly. He used to write songs just for the sake of it, but as he was too busy to fool around, they disbanded and each of them has their own work to do.

Then he frowned. 'What's with these questions anyway, Francis? You have something in your mind?'

'_Oui, _Arthur. I think you can do it like this. Since the prom allows students to sing on the stage as one of the performance, if Arthur come up and sing then it wouldn't be that weird.' Francis gestured at Arthur. 'You could write a song about your relationship with Alfred but can only be understood by those that know your relationship. Let him know that you still love him and stuff.'

'What? But I… how can I perform if there's only me on that stage?' Arthur asked as he looked horrified. _I don't have the guts to be there all by myself…_

Francis petted his shoulder in assurance. 'Don't worry about a band. I'm pretty bored these days since it's nearing the holidays, and I can still play the guitar. Angelique can play the keyboard right? I saw you playing with Peter a few weeks ago…'

'Uh… yeah. How did you… I didn't see you there!' She exclaimed.

Francis winked flirtatiously. 'A stalker never reveals his secret.' _Actually he was there just by accident when he saw her with her boyfriend at the music room. But he's not going to tell her that._

'Anyway, I can get Antonio and Gilbert back. They'll be delighted! It's been a long time since we're together like this. And I'm guessing that you still can play your guitar too, right?' Francis nodded. 'Yep, it all can be arranged. If only you want to, Arthur.'

'But…'

'Oh come on! It's a good chance! You can write a song, then we'll perform it at prom, Alfred will understand you, then give you the greatest kiss in your life, then you and him will live happily ever after!' Elizaveta gestured exasperatedly. She really cannot stand Arthur who is now so much like a coward.

'But I… he… what if he doesn't come to the prom? What if he knew what we were planning and avoided the whole thing? What if…'

'Those are the things we will worry about once everything's happened. Calm yourself, Arthur-san.' Kiku went to Arthur and petted him on the back. Arthur looked at him, about to cry again. 'How about we have somebody else to make sure that Alfred comes, okay? He'll come, and you'll be fine.'

'Yeah! I can totally ask him out as a date or something. Knowing him, he'll definitely come, just because someone invited him. He'll be there, I promise!' Elizaveta smiled reassuringly.

'You all… why are you all helping me?' Arthur looked around at them.

At first the others were shocked. _He really doesn't know? _But when they looked into his eyes, full of curiousity, they all shared a look. Francis sighed.

'Because you're our friend.' They said together.

Arthur smiled. His heart felt warm. _If they are helping me, then maybe I really can do this._

He nodded. 'Okay, let's do this.'

The rest of them smiled, relieved that the old Arthur that they were more accustomed to finally appear.

_Yeah, I can do this._

* * *

_No I can't do this! _Arthur yelled to himself in his heart as he heard the crowd. They were now at the prom, on the back stage, and Arthur was having a stage fright. His hand, which was holding the microphone was shaking. He turned to Francis, who was holding his guitar and shook his head at him. 'I can't. I can't do this. Not in front of this many people.'

'But that is the main point, isn't it? For all these people to know that you like Alfred...' Francis muttered to himself. Then he shook his head when Arthur frowned and opened his mouth as if to ask him to repeat that.

'Come on, Kirkland! You're gonna back down now? Of all the time you can choose?' Gilbert asked, with his hands at his own guitar. 'We've been practicing for so long, you wanna quite now? How unawesome is that?!'

'Arthur, come on. Cool down. You can do this...' Francis went and massaged Arthur's shoulder, only to get slapped away by the Brit. 'We really can't afford to back down now, like Gil said.'

And once Arthur think of it, yes, Francis was right. They really can't back down now. He had wrote the song that they'll perform afterwards that day itself when he went back. They had then practiced it the days after. Plans were made so that Elizaveta and Kiku will be the DJ and host for that day for the prom so it will be easier to introduce them. Their sets were already done, and all there's left to do is to wait for the audience to be there and for them to perform the song. That and to wait for Alfred himself to be there.

Now that all of those were done, they cannot afford to back down now. Arthur knew this, and yet...

'But I'm scared! What if he didn't come? What if he didn't accept my apology? What if... There's just so many what if's that could happen... I just...'

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Giving a look at Gilbert and Francis, he picked it up. 'Hello?'

It's Elizaveta. 'Hei, Arthur. I'm to tell you that Alfred is already here! And the crowds are very excited! Can we start now?'

'Eli... I can't do this... I really can't do this...' Arthur can't help but whimper to his friend. It's too late to back down, but if all things failed, he would lose so much... His name, his reputation as the school president, and most of all, his Alfred, forever.

'Arthur Kirkland you listen here.' Elizaveta's voice was stern and Arthur knew that she would be here with her pan right now if she could. 'If you walk out now, you can really kiss Alfred goodbye. If you go through this and Alfred doesn't accept you anyway, at ;east you tried. But if you really walk out now, then Alfred will never be with you and you'll regret it for the rest of your life.' Then Elizaveta's vice became gentler as if she's talking to a five year old. 'Please, Arthur, brave up. Go and chase the thing that you wanted. We'll always be behind you, supporting you.'

Elizaveta's words made Arthur really realise how important this all was. _If this works out I'll get Alfred back. _He needed to keep that in his mind, not the other negative thoughts. _If this all works out then I'll get Alfred back together with me._

He looked back to his old bandwith one addition of Angelique. 'Let's do this.' He nodded to them.

'Kesesese! I knew that woman can brave you up!' It seemed that Gilbert already knew who had called him.

Francis smiled. 'Yes, good that your courage came back, Arthur. You've lost it so much these days that I'm starting to miss it.'

'Oh don't get so cocky you frog. Let's do this thing.'

* * *

'Hei friends! So this is it, prom night! Show us how happy you are!' Elizaveta yelled over the microphone. As an answer, the crowd yelled and cheered.

'Great! So, well, usually we'll just start the party and let you all do your thing. But this time we have a guest, sort of. It's a band that had reformed just for the next performance. So without any delays, let's welcome them in!'

The crowd cheered and in they came. Arthur walked in like he owned the stage (although he was shaking inside; it's been so long since he's in front of a crowd like this), and was accompanied by Francis with his guitar. Antonio came in with his bass. Gilbert grinned and went to his drums and Angelique to her keyboard.

The crowd stopped cheering when they recognised Arthur as their school president. They whispered among themselves uncertainly. Arthur was really strict as the president, so for him to be there on the stage, wearing clothes other than the uniform for the performance was quite a shock for them.

'Do not fret,' Arthur, upon noticing the silence, said into the microphone. 'Today I am not your school president. Instead I'm just Arthur Kirkland. And I do have something to tell to my beloved, and I'm using this chance to say it.' Arthur scanned the crowd for Alfred and found him in seconds as he was just at the front row of the crowd. He looked at him, locked into his eyes. 'This song is strictly dedicated to him.' Some gasped here as they noticed Arthur using _him. _'Yes, _him. _But to the others, enjoy.'

He blinked to Alfred, telling him without words that this song is from him. Alfred still looked shell-shocked, but somehow a smile creeped onto his face.

Arthur gestured for his band mates to start. He gave them a nod.

_This is it._

* * *

Arthur opened his mouth.

"I was an ugly beast,

Roaming around, scaring people.

I never knew the other side of the fairy tale,

All my life I was always the bad guy."

Alfred watched, quite shocked that Arthur could actually sing so well. They had never been to karaoke before so he didn't have the chance to listen to Arthur's singing. But damn if it wasn't sexy and nice.

_So this was what he'd been doing with Francis when he stayed back at school. _

Even if Alfred didn't want to, his eyes will still follow the blonde Brit everywhere. And now, his eyes were focused on his lover. _A band, huh? And Elizaveta said that it was reformed, so it meant that Artie used to be in a band...? That's cool..._

"I hide, I hide, I hide,

Because that was just my life.

I was scared to give myself away,

Because I knew this will not last."

_Give myself away? Is he talking about why he can't tell or...? But the lyrics are too vague... I'll have to ask him later... _

"Baby, all I want was to keep you,

Why is it so hard to do so?"

Alfred held Arthur's gaze as he sang the chorus.

"As the beast fell in love,

With Prince Charming of the tale,

He didn't know what to do,

Can a beast really feel love?

And I don't know what to do,

My heart just can't decide,

If I should break my walls,

Or build them up higher still?"

* * *

Arthur will never tell another soul, but he loved to read fairy tales. He always enjoyed the tale, especially the happy ending. When he started dating with Alfred, he thought that their relationship will have a happy ever after. But now… now was the time where Snow White ate the apple and 'died', where the prince fought his way in the castle to find Sleeping Beauty, where the prince was going houses to houses to find the girl who can wear the glass slipper. All wasn't lost yet.

"I was still an ugly beast,

Only now it seemed that I have a heart.

A heart that beat faster when you're near,

And a blush that will appear when you're here."

Yes, in his heart, Arthur had always thought that he was the beast, the one that did not deserve Alfred. Alfred was the star in their school; he's liked by all. And he? He's the strict president that everybody respected and hated secretly. He was the one that stole Alfred away, and did not want to return him just yet.

Now, he was doing something that was never expected from him. If it was the old him, he wouldn't be standing here. But now...

"There might have been a time

When I will just turn away,

And let you leave my life.

But not now, not ever,

You are mine, and I'll never let you leave."

Now, he was trying to get his lover back. And damn if he won't give his all. Alfred was too important for him to give up now, like Elizaveta said.

No, he won't give Alfred up, and he'll make sure that Alfred won't give him up too.

Line

"And as the beast fell in love,

And he didn't know what to do,

He wanted him all by himself,

But won't that be too selfish?

And I don't know what to do,

I just want you by my side,

Please don't leave me behind,

I just want you here with me."

Alfred never knew that Arthur thought himself as the beast. In his eyes, Arthur was the most charming, handsome and sometimes bad-tempered guy ever! He loved him so much. And after all this, Alfred still loved Arthur very much.

"And thus the beast fell on the ground,

When Prince Charming turned away and left.

He wanted to chase him back,

But his legs, he can't feel them.

And I don't know what to do,

If you are not in my life.

Please come back, my prince,

Return me my reason to still be alive."

He saw Arthur reaching out for him. The crowd were shouting, their excitement overpowering their uncertainness towards their usually so uptight president. Alfred was sure that after this night, nobody will look at Arthur as the stuck-up president they thought he was again.

Alfred couldn't help but grin when he thought about how he's going to tell everyone about them being a couple.

* * *

"I love you, I love you, I love you.

Please come back to me.

So I can hold you in my arms,

Protect you, never let you to be hurt.

And If I have a cage,

I would lock you in my heart,

But I know that I will lose you no matter what,

So I had to set you free."

Arthur took a deep breath as he prepare himself for the last part of the song.

"I still love you, I do.

The beast's best virtue was to never give up.

So if you come back to my, my love,

I'll be truthful, and tell you how much you mean to me."

Abruptly the song ended. The crowd paused, then they were cheering and yelling. Arthur grinned as he searched for Alfred. He used to perform, but that was a long time ago. So he absorbed all the cheers like a sponge. But the only reaction he wanted to know was Alfred's.

_Did he ran off? Oh, here he is. Did he understood me? Oh god, what if he didn't... Wait, he stood up... He wasn't smiling... Uh oh, did I do something wrong...?_

* * *

Alfred stood up and walked towards the stage. He was stopped by Toris, his friend.

'Alfred!' Toris hissed. 'What are you doing?!'

Alfred pulled his arm away from Toris' grip. 'I'm going to my lover, of course.' Ignoring the surprised gasp from Toris and those that were close enough to hear him, he walked up to the stage purposefully.

Everybody watched with surprise and anticipation as Alfred made his way to Arthur. Arthur's gaze followed the American's movement as he willed himself not to shake. There was a moment when he thought that Alfred was walking away, but when he saw that he was actually coming towards the stage he let out a breathe of relief. Then he got nervous again. _What if he came to tell me no? To flat out refuse me? I can't... I can't deal with it in front of all these people..._

He snapped himself out of it. _No, I shall deal with it. I have to. Stop being so weak, Arthur Kirkland!_

In a few seconds (felt like few hours for Arthur) Alfred stood in front of Arthur. Arthur forced himself to look into the blue eyes.

'What should you do indeed Arthur.' Alfred's voice was serious as he still wasn't smiling. His eyes betrayed nothing. Then Alfred did something totally unexpected from him - he hugged him tightly. Arthur involuntarily gasped as he returned the hug.

'You don't have to do a thing, you idiot Brit. You'd done it all already.' Alfred whispered into his ears and Arthur smiled happily. 'Love you, Artie.'

Arthur decided to ignore the nickname. 'I love you too, Alfred. I had always loved you.'

The crowd cheered, surprising Arthur. The microphone had caught everything they said. There were whistling and clapping. Arthur blushed while Alfred just laughed.

Francis came over to them as they broke apart from each other's embrace. He gave them both a clap on their back. Antonio came and started congratulating Arthur while Gilbert was shoulder hugging Alfred while laughing his weird laugh. Angelique smiled as she stood back.

After a short while, Alfred took Arthur's hand and went to the microphone. 'Thanks guys! If you don't mind, I'm gonna steal my lover away now, okay?' He gave the crowd a wink and pulled Arthur away from the stage.

The crowd cheered for them again as they walked out, with the rest of the band following them. Arthur didn't dare to raise his head up. _God, that was so embarrassing... _But he didn't let go of Alfred's warm hand; instead, he tightened his grip. He had only just gotten what he'd wanted, he was not going to let go that easily now.

Alfred happily bid the rest goodbye when they reached the changing room. Francis just winked at Alfred as he walked past him. 'Do use protection like a good child.' He whispered, but Arthur was close enough to hear him.

Arthur spluttered but Alfred only gave a nod. 'Of course I'll do that. Not like we haven't done it before, right Arthur?' He looked back at the Brit for confirmation.

Arthur only groaned and stalked away as Angelique yelled 'too much information!'

'Ah, Artie! Don't go!' Without another glance at the others, Alfred ran to catch up with his lover.

Francis shrugged towards the giggling Antonio, as Gilbert yawned.

'Ah~~~ the awesome one is so tired... '

* * *

Alfred caught up with Arthur easily. He grabbed his arm, causing the Brit to stop. But he stubbornly didn't want to turn around.

'Artie...' Alfred whined, but still Arthur didn't turn back to him. He sighed, and using his strength, hulled Arthur away to the president room.

Arthur struggled even more. He didn't notice that they were in the president room until he heard the door clicked close and Alfred locked it.

'What do you think you are doing?' Arthur demanded.

But Alfred didn't answer the question. Instead he kissed Arthur fiercely.

Arthur closed his eyes. He wanted to protest, to push him away, but it had been so long since he had touched him like that. So he returned the kiss, opened his mouth and let him in.

'When I see you up the stage, Jesus…' Alfred whispered as he started venturing away from his lips and went to explore other places. 'You were so beautiful up there, and your voice was like heaven.' He licked Arthur's neck, causing him to shiver in delight. 'When did you write the song? After I left?'

'Ye…yes… Francis remembered… uh, that I wrote songs and… _ah! _Told me to write a song to you…stop _licking!' _Arthur yelled but he did nothing to stop Alfred, so he continued.

'Ah, that's why I didn't really see you after school…' Alfred grinned and shifted so his head were just in front of Arthur. 'Anyway, why don't you indulge me in the reason why you don't want the others t know that we are together in the first place, hmm?' He licked Arthur's nose.

'Ew, that's so disgusting…' Arthur pushed Alfred's face away and Alfred finally relented, but his arms were still wrapped around Arthur's waist so he won't be going anywhere.

'Tell me now.'

'Alright, alright!' Arthur gave Alfred his face of disgust – at the ridiculous way of making him talk – and huffed. 'I just… I…' He remembered what he had said to Francis that day when Alfred left him.

'_I... am disgusted by myself.' Arthur finally relented and said. He hugged his legs. 'I loved Alfred very much... I wanted him to be mine. All mine. If I had him, told everybody that he's mine, nobody will come near him and take him away from me. But I can't do that!' He wiped away the tears on his face with the back of his hand. 'He'll get mad at me! So I can't tell the others about us or else Alfred would know how... how disgusting I and my thoughts are... '_

'_And if I told everybody about us, they would concentrate on Alfred and he won't be able to concentrate on me!' He quietly yelled, not trusting his voice to be any louder. 'He will be distracted by them and all the rumours. He will get frustrated but he won't release it at me. He's too kind. But then I'll get frustrated. We'll clash and I'll lose him forever!'_

Deciding that he might as well explain to Alfred about his weird problem before (now the only problem was Francis and the others knowing that they had _underage sex)_, so Arthur did. Explained everything, that is.

And Alfred, unlike how he used to be, actually sat quietly and only gave responses whenever suitable. And in the end when he got to the point where he thought that Alfred would leave him, Alfred came and hugged him, squeezed him.

'Oh, babe… You think that I will leave you?' He sounded sad as he looked at Arthur. The pity in his face made Arthur frown.

He didn't need any pity, especially not from Alfred. Yes he has his insecurities, but that didn't mean that he wants any pity! He opened his mouth to protest but Alfred was faster on placing his lips onto his first.

The kiss was just like before everything had happened– loving, gentle, _pure Alfred _– so he finally succumbed to it and just enjoyed it. He could always yell at Alfred later, anyway.

'Aw, Artie. I'll never leave you. Ever. Until there comes a time where you don't want me, I won't leave you, okay?' Alfred said. He pulled his lover into his arms and Arthur sighed, but allowed him to do so.

'Yeah, I love you, and even though now everybody knew we are a couple, I am yours, always. We'll just learn how to deal with stuff, you know… like people talking bad about us, and people boycotting us. We'll deal with it, because we have each other, alright? You understand me?'

Arthur slowly nodded. 'Alright, I understand.' He raised his head and looked into the sky-blue eyes that had him hooked the first time he saw them. 'Love you, Alfred.'

'Yeah, love you too.' Alfred gave him a loving kiss. 'You ask me what should you do, right? From the song?'

Arthur nodded.

'This. All of this – you being here in my arms, us not arguing, you loving me and I loving you. Just these will be enough.' Alfred smiled his blinding smile and Arthur couldn't help but smile back. 'Just enough.'

* * *

**Okay. So. what do you think?**

**(Sorry to those that had read this before...as I'd said earlier the previous one broke some rules so I had to remove that. Thanks for understanding!)**

**xxfelicialovescatsxx**


End file.
